


Picture Perfect

by timetolcve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetolcve/pseuds/timetolcve
Summary: Doyoung is so good at having a perfect life but what happens when he feels like something will threaten that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I want to let you guys know that this is my first real fic in a while so please don't be too harsh... also Thank you so much for clicking.. Please remember to leave comments..and My kofi is https://ko-fi.com/kechengai... this was proofread by my sister but here still could be errors. Sorry if it is .. :)

One thing that Doyoung can say that he actually hates is working late and long hours. Of course, working late brings in more money but, he does miss life before he got promoted to CFO, Which is just a fancy abbreviation to say that he is the chief and leader of finance at his job. It isn’t that the work at Moon Enterprises is hard, Just that after staring at numbers for so long, you’ll get tired eventually. 

“ Alright Sir, Here are the numbers that you need for tomorrow’s meeting. ” Doyoung announces as he sits a big file full of paperwork on to his boss’s desk. He moves his eyes over to his co-worker, Johnny, also in the office. 

Doyoung always takes note in his mind of how many times he sees Johnny in his boss’ office, but then he also remembers that it’s none of his business anyway. Doyoung gives Johnny a small bow in his direction, Which he returns.

“ I told you that you can always call me Taeil. Sir is too formal for me, It definitely makes me feel old.” Taeil stands up from his chair and grabs files from his filing cabinet. “ I heard some young people say that 27 is old, but I don’t think so. What do you think?”

“I think 27 is definitely young still, Taeil.” Doyoung clears his throat lightly, staring that file in his hands. He praying in his head that he’ll get let off early today.

“Yeah, I think you still look Young, Taeil. You’re one of those types of people that looks good forever.” Johnny says from his seat on the couch. 

Doyoung holds back his laughter at the bight blush that flushes all over his boss’ face after Johnny’s comment. Taeil clears his throat a few times before opening his mouth to speak.

“W-well, you can take this to your office so you won’t have to drop by in the morning. You can leave right now if you’d like to.”

Doyoung nods quickly at his statement as he grabbed the file from his hand, excited that he’ll be home for his husband’s dinner. Burger King could never replace his amazing homecooked meals. He isn’t sure if it’s the fact that cooks with love but there is something about his meals that makes him feel at home.

As Doyoung walks back to his office, he gets stopped by one of his co-workers. He remembers his face but not his name. Doyoung gets easily embarrassed by things like this so he never reasked his name. 

“ Hey, Doyoung, We’re thinking about having a night out,” The man smiles at him and places his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “ You can bring your wife.”

“It’s husband, not wife and I don’t know, we had dinner planned tonight so, I definitely can’t go…. Maybe next time.” Doyoung flashes his weakest smile and proceeds to walk to his cubicle, letting out a deep sigh as he does.

“Hyung, you do realize that you have to start remembering names while you’re working on this floor.” Doyoung jumps almost 50 feet in the air at the sound of Jeno’s voice. Jeno was like a son to Doyoung and he always made sure to take care of him. His husband keeps asking to adopt him, even though, Jeno is clearly a 21-year-old man.

“ Jeno, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that. God, Are you trying to kill me early?” Doyoung sat his file on the desk as his heart races faster than normal.

“Hyung, You’re in great health. You couldn’t just have a heart attack out of nowhere… Although, there is a possibility.” Jeno laughs as he leans on to the wall.

“Okay, Mr. Nurse. What do you need to tell me anyway.”

“Hospitals are not my thing, That’s all Renjun. They literally freak me out, I can barely take him lunch.” Jeno’s body shivers at the thought of that place and Doyoung laughs at him. “Hyung, I’m serious. It’s a very practical fear.”

“ I understand, Also, How is Renjun anyways.” Doyoung grabs his work bag and turns off his lamp.

“He’s doing great actually, It’s just since he’s working harder between school and the hospital...” Jeno shivers at the word hospital coming out of his own mouth which makes Doyoung smile, “ We barely see each other anymore. So, That’s actually what I need to ask you about.”

Doyoung taps Jeno’s shoulder to signal that he wants him to follow him to the elevator. He also hums to signal for him to continue. Jeno listens and continues to speak.

“ Was boss in a good mood or a bad one? Cause I want to take Monday and Tuesday off next week since it’s the only time that Renjun has no school and no work.” 

“ He seemed pretty happy to me, He’s actually let me off work today early, which is great because I’ll be able to have dinner with Jaehyun tonight.” Doyoung pressed the down button on the elevator with his knuckles since those buttons can carry so much bacteria.

“Oh Yeah, How’s Dad doing?” Jeno asks while smiling, “ and if he made the lunch today, Tell I’m it’s great and make me some for tomorrow…”

Doyoung shakes his head as he stares at the numbers above the elevator, “ Jeno, no. The Bentos are special for me.”

“Please…” Jeno looks at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes and it almost melts Doyoung’s heart but he shakes his head again. “ Please Appa.” Jeno says, pulling the edge of his suit jacket.

“Okay Jeno, But only this once.” Jeno is quick to wrap his arms around Doyoung and squeeze him tightly at his words. “ And don’t ask again, Alright?”

“Okay…”

-

“Baby!” Doyoung yells as he takes off his shoes at the door. He took his tie off and sits his keys in the tray near the door. He then places his work bag on their couch Doyoung was grateful to have such a thoughtful Husband because the fact that he bought so many useful things for the house makes it feel like a home. 

“I’m in the kitchen.” Doyoung smiles at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice, It’s the voice that makes him feel safe. He quickly walks to the kitchen and wraps his arms around Jaehyun, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

“Go get undressed, Babe.” Jaehyun says as he pushes Doyoung away playfully with his butt, “I’m ready to eat now.”

“So how was work, Doie?” 

“It was weirdly great good.” Doyoung was actually surprised at how easy work was today, but it usually means that tomorrow will be way worst,” Also, Jeno said to tell you to make him a bento tomorrow but you don’t have to if you don’t-”

“Jeno? Of course, I can make one for him. I miss him so much and I was actually thinking about him today.” Jaehyun has the brightest smile on his face as he talks, “ And I bought some more bento cases since they were on sale.”

“Okay but just this once because your Bento’s are special to me.” 

“Well, When we have a kid running around, I’ll be making someone other than you Bentos.” Jaehyun’s statement causes Doyoung to choke on his food, He quickly grabs his drink to help, “baby are you okay?” 

Jaehyun begins to get up but Doyoung stops him as he finishes taking a few sips of his drink,” I’m fine.”

“Okay, so speaking of kids, I thought it would be a good time to start applying for the adoption process.” 

“You’re still thinking about that?” Doyoung says under his breath as he looks away from Jaehyun. “I don’t think it’s a good time right now.”

“Doyoung, I think we make more than enough money. We can definitely afford a kid.”

“I said, It’s not a good time, Jaehyun. So it’s not.”

Jaehyun gets up from the table and grabs his plate to take into the kitchen, “I’m not hungry anymore, You can finish by yourself.”

“Come on, It’s not that serious.” Jaehyun scoffs at this comment, shaking his head.

“To you, Doyoung. I have told you since college that I want children and you said that you were okay with that.”

“I honestly thought after a while you wouldn’t care anymore.” Doyoung gets up from the table and walks towards the living room. He doesn’t miss hearing Jaehyun’s footsteps following him.

“Doyoung, Children are not something you just get over. I want kids.”

“Well, I don’t Right now, Maybe in two years but not right now.” Doyoung raises his voice as he turns to face Jaehyun. 

“You said this same shit to me two years ago, Doyoung.”

Doyoung ignores him and sits on the couch, turning the tv on. He flips through the channel, trying to find something to take his mind off of the situation. He hopes that Jaehyun will just drop the conversation.

“I want a family, Doyoung. When will I get what I want ?” Jaehyun grabs the remote out of Dyoung’s hand, causing them to stare at each other, “ or is this your marriage and not ours.”

“ Jaehyun, I love you. What are you talking about.”

“Either you tell about why you really don’t want kids or else… I’m staying with my parents for a while.” Doyoung’s heart instantly feels regret as soon as those words leave Jaehyun’s mouth.

Doyoung and Jaehyun sit there in uncomfortable silence, as he stares at the clock and it’s ticking gets louder and louder after he realizes it’s there. It felt like he was sitting there for hours but it had only been a few seconds.

Jaehyun lets out a frustrated sigh as he walks away to their shared bedroom. It takes Dyoung a second but gets up and follows him. Jaehyun stops just before the stairs.

“I don’t want to fail your expectations for a family, Jaehyun. I want you to be happy.” Doyoung grabs his arms and turns him around, “ I want a family too… I’m just afraid.”

“Baby, You don’t have to be this picture-perfect dad. You just have to be there and try your best. I’ve never done this before but our parents right so let’s just try.” Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s hand and kisses that back of it. 

“Okay, we can start the process in a few days.”

“And I don’t know why you’re so worried, Jeno is literally our son already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, Please leave a comment and Kudos.. and here is me shamelessly plugging my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/kechengai


End file.
